


暑假工

by alyssazhang



Category: Chinese Musician RPS Person Fiction, Real Person Fiction, 声入人心|Super-Vocal（TV）
Genre: F/F, 产乳, 偷窥, 出轨, 双性, 喊姐姐, 好命小郑好会说骚话, 脏乱差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssazhang/pseuds/alyssazhang
Summary: 非常垃圾的porn青少年小龙x隔壁milf小嘎姐姐的偷情非常泥！！！非常垃圾！！！一切都是假的！！新妈妈嘎，双🌟嘎！！有产ru！！！出轨！！各种交！！！！偷窥！！
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Kudos: 19





	暑假工

小龙十七岁那年，隔壁家搬来一对新婚夫妇。小龙那时候就嘴甜，男人叫叔叔，女人是姐姐，在夏天的烤肉party里面，大家只当是少年人的玩笑都哈哈笑起来。小嘎姐姐和大家一起笑，耳朵却悄悄地红了。

小嘎姐姐漂亮的很，自从见了她，那些湿漉漉的梦和湿漉漉的被窝的幻想都有了女主角。小龙卧室的窗子正对着邻居主卧，小龙买了个望远镜，就可以隔着薄薄地蕾丝窗帘看到里面的小嘎姐姐。

睡觉的姐姐，换衣服的姐姐，还有和叔叔做爱的姐姐。

有一天晚上小嘎躺在床上，叔叔过去趴在她腿间舔，光线特别好，小龙看见叔叔撩起来小嘎的橙色睡裙，露出了腿间那个男人才有的东西。

小龙惊呆了，他痴痴地看着叔叔给小嘎含，小嘎爽的尖叫，然后那个器官射出白色的液体。小龙回过神来，自己不知道什么时候射的，裤裆里湿湿凉凉的。

第二年春天的时候，小嘎怀孕了，肚子充气球一样膨胀起来，浑身都变得肉肉的白白的，像小白兔一样。怀孕的小嘎姐姐喜欢穿着宽松的连衣裙在阳台上晒太阳，小龙每次就从窗帘中间偷偷看。 

小嘎生产的时候，小龙已经去别的城市上大学了。他在电话里听到妈妈说小嘎生了个漂亮的男孩，丈夫要她辞职做了全职太太，自己却整夜整夜的不回家，深夜的争吵整个街区都能听到，又听到叔叔喜欢男人的谣言。小龙每次都细细地听妈妈的八卦，拼拼凑凑出姐姐的生活。

暑假里没事，小龙不是在小嘎家附近晃悠，就是在房间想着小嘎打飞机。小嘎比生产前瘦了些，胸和屁股却没消下去。有时候他看到小嘎姐姐给儿子喂奶，姐姐解开连衣裙的扣子，婴儿抱着姐姐的奶子一个劲吸。小嘎看起来有点吃痛，但是看着自己的儿子又露出温柔慈爱的笑容。

小龙盯着小嘎白白的胸脯，恨不得喝奶的人是自己。

那天他出门倒垃圾，小嘎姐姐抱着儿子在隔壁门口叫他。小龙跑过去，半长的头发一搭一搭的，姐姐难得地被逗笑了，说小龙长大了。

姐姐说你叔叔出差了，要好几天才能回来，帮姐姐收拾一下草坪吧，姐姐给你零用钱哦。

小龙说姐姐我已经是大学生了，不赚零用钱了。但是姐姐这么可爱，就帮姐姐好了。

小龙在太阳底下流了好多汗，小嘎就说小龙进来歇会，要喝可乐还是柠檬汁。小龙说要姐姐做的柠檬汁，要冰的。

小龙坐在吧台前，姐姐穿了白色的长裙，领口还有奶渍。小龙能看出来小嘎没有穿胸罩，荷叶边下面能看到服帖的胸部轮廓。她绕过吧台走到小龙身后把玻璃杯递给他，浑身都是奶香和花香，她的手小小的肉肉的，看上去软软的，指尖因为摸了冰是可爱的粉红色，手臂像玉一样洁白细腻，不小心蹭到小龙的耳廓，那里马上就红透了。

楼上传来婴儿的哭声，姐姐慌了，忙说小龙你坐会儿我去看看儿子。

玻璃杯外面凝结了很多水珠，打湿了小龙的手指，在吧台上流下来一滩水渍。小龙看着上楼的地方，放下杯子走了过去。

虽然在窗子里看过很多次，小龙还是第一次来这个房子的二楼。姐姐果然在哺乳，看到小龙吓了一跳，背过身去说小龙你干嘛呢。

小龙咽了咽口水，说姐姐我也想喝奶。

楼下冰箱有奶，自己去拿吧。

不要，我想喝姐姐的奶。

姐姐慌了，抱着儿子往后退，但是后面是摇篮，无处可退。小龙已经欺身上来，拉开白色的领子，捧起另一个奶子开始吸。

小龙在书上看到小孩一生下来就会吮吸，姐姐的奶甜甜的，有点腥，但是一喝就停不下来。

小孩哭了，小嘎也哭，说你先让我哄哄孩子。小龙看过《冷山》，知道女人听见儿子哭就受不了，即使丈夫死了也一样。

小龙看着小嘎抱着孩子哄，夏日午后的光透过白色的窗帘照进来，明晃晃的和教堂一样。妈妈自己眼角还挂着泪，却叫怀里的小人不要哭了，还带着哭腔哼不成调的曲子。

小孩喝饱了歪头就睡，小嘎刚把孩子放摇篮小龙就一把抱住她，小龙抱着小嘎的奶子吸，吸了好久都还有。小嘎哭哭啼啼说不要这样，手却温柔地抱着汗湿的头。

小龙去摸小嘎的底裤，小嘎突然剧烈地挣扎起来，说那里不可以。

小龙捏着姐姐已经硬了的男性器官，说这里吗？

小龙问，小嘎姐姐是男的吗？小嘎只是一边摇头一边说不要。

于是小龙又往后摸，摸到另一个流水的器官，那里又湿又热，小龙的手忍不住往里滑。

他假装惊讶地说，原来姐姐是不男不女的怪物。

姐姐崩溃了，不停地摇头说不是的不是的。小龙手没停，几乎是残忍地用手指搅动撞击。他亲吻姐姐满是泪水的脸颊和眼角，凑在她耳边说混话，说姐姐你给儿子喂奶也会流这么多水吗。姐姐只是一个劲说不是没有。

小龙就让姐姐肉肉的小手摸自己的大龙，说大龙也想喝奶，姐姐帮帮他。姐姐就跪下来给他舔，她脸红的不行，还是挤了挤自己的胸，让大龙蹭进来。姐姐的胸又软又滑，不一会就被小龙的前液弄的湿湿的。他蹭了好一会，就见姐姐忽然从嗓子里逃出一声娇喘，浑身颤抖，睫毛像翅膀一样翻飞。小龙蹲下去摸姐姐，果然前后的湿透了。

姐姐，我还没操你你就射了，你怎么这么骚。他用手拨弄小嘎零星的阴毛，说这里要不要也让我帮姐姐修剪一下呢。

小龙把姐姐拉起来，抬起一条白花花的大腿就捅进了那个湿漉漉的小穴。姐姐刚刚高潮，还敏感的不行，她生产后丈夫就再没碰过她，小龙的大鸡巴捅进来就撞出了好几声尖叫。小嘎的小穴又热又湿，不要命似的地包裹着自己。小龙心想幸好刚才在房间撸过一次，不然肯定这一下就交代了。

小龙操的好狠，他的大手抓着姐姐的奶，指缝漏出滑腻的肉和白色的乳汁。小嘎好想大声叫，但是一想到儿子就咬住了嘴唇，只能掐着小龙的手臂嗯嗯啊啊。小龙一边操一遍撸动小嘎夹在两人之间的器官，没多久小嘎就哭着又高潮了，那里颤颤巍巍地抖几下，突出奶白色的精液，全沾在小龙的手上。小龙舔了一口，说姐姐下面的奶也好喝。姐姐羞地又夹紧了阴道，小龙被掐在里面，马上也要高潮了。

小龙最后还是抽出来，射在了小嘎的肚子上，腿上。小嘎腿软，几乎是挂在小龙身上。小龙好大一只窝在姐姐怀里，说我好喜欢小嘎姐姐，好爱小嘎姐姐。姐姐说我是不男不女的怪物，你也喜欢？小龙说姐姐不是怪物，如果是，那我就喜欢怪物。姐姐下巴搁在小龙肩上，听着哭着一抽一抽的。

夏天做爱总是黏糊糊的，小龙抱着小嘎姐姐去浴室，反正叔叔还有好久才回来，他的暑假也还长呢。

end


End file.
